nexusadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Nexus Adventures Wiki:Community Portal
Welcome to ! The Community Portal is where this wiki community comes together to organize and discuss projects for the wiki. To see the most recent discussions, click the Discussion tab above. You can find out more general information about the wiki on the About page. Official LNA Rules * Many members of LNA do not like swearing, so please refrain from doing so on the Wiki and in Chat. * Don't reply to comments, blogs, or wall posts that haven't had activity in more than a month. * Do not create pages unless you have permission to do so. * You must have a Wikia account to be part of LNA. This is to prevent confusion. * Please don't ask to be an Alpha or Beta Tester. The game will most likely have open Alpha and Beta. Likewise, do not ask to be a Mod or a GM. * No spamming. * If a page uses personal pronouns (e.g. if it has a title like "My Ideas for Enemies" or has something like "These are my ideas" in it), it probably belongs in a blog post. * Do not make pages for your user. Just use your user page. * Please spell and punctuate correctly. Please also attempt to use proper grammar. New to wikis? * If you are new to wikis, you may want to read the ' '. * There is some advice on getting this wiki started at ' '. * A list of most help pages can be found on ' ' and in Category:Help. How to help out * If you want to help but you're not sure where to start, try improving the various stub articles by adding content. * Another helpful activity would be to check the list of ' ' for frequently linked-to articles that don't exist yet. * To follow the changes to this wiki, and to look out for new users and edits use ' '. * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on :Templates. * If you need help editing, you could start with ' ' or ' '. Want to discuss stuff? * If you want to discuss anything specific to an article, you can use ' ' for that article. * For more general discussions you can use the Discussion tab of this page, or a Forum if the forums have been set up. Things to do ; Useful activities * Help expand some article stubs. * ' ' and mark pages that need expanding as article stubs. * Create links to some ' '. * Upload and add some images! Visit ' '. Add them to a category too, like [[:Category:Images]]. * Write a new article that's on ' '! * Fix any ' ' by redirecting the first page to the third page. * Check for ' ' and either mark them for deletion or find a more appropriate target. * Consider splitting up very ' ' into different pages or subpages. * Create some links on ' '. * Add more... ; Other useful special pages * * * * * * * *'Check out the full list of special pages at .' Some other interesting pages * Want to find out what you've done so far? Visit . * Find out more about the wiki on ' ', ' ' and ' '! Community Portal Category:Community